Many desktop presentation systems, such as those in use within call center environments, pose significant challenges in user productivity. For example, multiple user interface technologies, desktops, and metaphors are pervasive within today's call center environments, including for example, web browsers, X/Motif emulators, TN3270, and PC-based graphical user interfaces (GUIs). Likewise, a user in a call center environment often has to employ a variety of different applications on a computer desktop at the same time, which is often difficult. Accordingly, techniques and methods for improving user interactions with computer applications are desired. In order to improve such interactions, the interactions themselves need to be analyzed and understood. However, in large business enterprises having a multitude of employees with varying skill sets, it is difficult to monitor user interactions of interest without interfering with important business operations.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.